


Watch Him As He Goes

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Brazilian Grand Prix FLOOF based on <a href="http://f1grandprix.motorionline.com/foto/zoom/2012/GP_BRASILE/DOMENICA/f1-457/">this photo</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Him As He Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem). Title is taken from Foo Fighters' "My Hero".

_Knock knock_ , softly at the door. He leans against the jamb. "You busy?"

The handle is turned from within and Rob slips inside, not a glance over his shoulder. As he closes the door quietly behind him, his eyes settle on his driver. Felipe has his back turned and is rather tiredly fighting to pull on a shirt; it's successfully over his head, but bunched up around his chest. Once his fingers figure it out, he turns to see Rob grinning at him, all affection and pride.

Felipe smiles wearily, smoothing the shirt fabric across his chest. His eyes are a little red, a little puffy.

"If you didn't have places to be, I'd work on getting you back out of that," Rob murmurs, nodding at Felipe's shirt.

They embrace, not for the first time since the chequered flag, but this time it lingers; privacy allows them to be wrapped in one another for as long as they wish. Rob exhales, long and slow over Felipe's neck, and the arms around him tighten fractionally.

"Alright?"

Felipe nods firmly into his shoulder.

More is said and understood in that one exchange than during an hour and a half of back-and-forth radio messages in an intense, weather-beaten, season ending Grand Prix.

Champagne smells better on his skin. It always has.

Minutes pass before their embrace eases and Rob meets Felipe's eyes. He touches that champagne-laced skin, thumb brushing his cheek. Not to wipe away traces of long-dried tears; just to touch. Just the simple intimacy of a touch.

"You..." Rob begins without clear intent.

Felipe's eyes slip shut when lips press lightly to his cheekbone, his forehead, his temple - the kiss lingers there, at that spot, at that mark, for a moment more than elsewhere - the corner of his mouth... Rob's palm smoothes over dark hair and he takes a breath to say something, but the words haven't come forth before he's drawn back to Felipe's lips, the Brazilian lifting his chin in wordless request. Soon hands are in Rob's hair and Felipe is kissing him with a slow intensity that makes his legs weak and his chest ache.

He feels Felipe rise onto his tiptoes, and the word _rise_ resonates with him. _Rise._ The past few races had been good, so good, but today had been different. Maybe it was because Malaysia truly felt like a lifetime ago, maybe it was Brazil, maybe there was just something about being here, maybe it was about it being the last round. It didn't matter. Today Felipe _rose_.

When the kiss is broken, Felipe looks up at him expectantly. Rob remembers that he had started speaking and has yet to finish.

"You...I dunno," he eventually chuckles, shaking his head. "Just, _you_."

A warm and wide smile breaks across Felipe's face, one that crinkles the corners of his eyes. He seems less weary.

Reluctantly Rob allows his arms to slip from around his driver - as worn out as he himself is, he could stand there all day like that, all day and longer - but not without the press of two more fleeting kisses, one to Felipe's lips, one to his temple.

"See you later, yeah?" Rob says hopefully as he retreats to the door. Of course he'll see him later, there are parties to go to, songs to sing, caipirinhas to drink. But Rob has a vision of curling up beneath body-warmed bedsheets, listening to the heartbeat of Sao Paulo outside and the slow, steady cadence of Felipe's breathing beside him.

Felipe shoots him a thumbs up, his smile promising everything and nothing. He stands taller than he has in years, and there's a glow about him; the warmth of a fire within.

Rob grins and opens the door to leave. " _Te amo,_ " he throws over his shoulder, in his best not-very-good accent. Amidst a laugh, Felipe's raspy voice is finally heard.

"I know!"


End file.
